The Advice-Givers Club
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Wanting a break from giving advice, Arnold decides to form a brand new club for advice-givers and selects only the best people, Tucker Wittenberg, Harold Berman, Rhonda Lloyd and Helga Pataki, to run the club! The only problem is, the four of them would rather take the perks of the club than listen to anyone who needs help! Will these four be able to rise up to the challenge?


All right, this Hey Arnold story was recently thought up, so I thought I'd give it a shot by writing it up. Now, this one won't be too long, probably five chapters at best, but I think the point of the story still stands! So, sit back and relax as we get going. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"ARNOLD! I suspect Harold is up to no good!"

"ARNOLD! I'm having trouble with my hairdo, and my parents are taking me to a party this afternoon! I really need your opinion!"

"ARNOLD! I need confidence in my abilities to jump!"

"ARNOLD! I need help trying to set up a wonderful gift for my parents!"

This became somewhat the norm for a certain football-headed boy named Arnold as he groaned, holding his head as he looked at the four people in front of him. "Okay, in order... Sid, you suspect EVERYONE of being up to no good, and look where it always lands you in the past... Rhonda, I think your hairdo looks great, I think you just need a little comb-over... Stinky, I'm positive you can do it if you just showed more faith in yourself... and Park, whatever you give your parents... try to give it from the heart."

Sid, Rhonda, Stinky and Park paused as Park smiled, "You know what... that sounds like a good thing..."

"Hmmm..." Rhonda paused as she looked over her hair in the mirror and smiled. "You know, I think I do need a comb-over..."

"You're probably right, Arnold. I'm probably just being paranoid again." Sid said as he started to take off.

"Thank you, Arnold! I really needed that boost." Stinky smiled as the four students who had went up to him just went their separate ways. Arnold groaned as he leaned towards his locker.

"Seems like you've been having a lot of busy days, my man."

Arnold looked over to see Gerald approaching him. Arnold sighed as his friend opened up his locker. "Sadly, that's all I'm ever being used for these days... just to be the moral guardian of everyone around me."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? You've done a lot of things no kid would ever risk doing." Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"I... I guess so, but when you're giving advice to someone who gets paranoid over conspiracy theories, while at the same time, giving out advice to boost someone's confidence to even helping adults out in times of need... it gets overwhelming, even for a kid like me..." Arnold groaned. "I don't know, Gerald... I think I need a break for a while... I'm being approached by my classmates, my grandparents, the boarders... even the adults I KNOW in town are trying to turn to me for advice! I'm getting too overwhelmed by this workload, Gerald!"

It was then Gerald quickly noticed that Arnold was shaking like a leaf. "Arnold, buddy... I need you to relax... take a deep breath... empty your mind... calm down."

Arnold closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. Pretty soon, the blonde haired boy stopped shaking as he relaxed, just a bit. "Thanks, Gerald, I needed that."

"You know man, you are right in saying that giving advice and trying to help people can be a bit of a workload... what you need, my man, is a helper to help you give advice and help others!" The tall haired boy offered.

Arnold looked over to Gerald. "Helpers... you mean, someone who could help me help others? Well... I don't know..."

"Think about it, man. You need all the help you can get..." Gerald whispered.

Arnold paused to think as he looked around... then smiled. He knew exactly what to do. "Gerald, I need you to get the following students and tell them to meet me at the boarding house after school! I think I know the perfect helpers who might help me!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded, nevertheless.

* * *

It was some time after school as Arnold was sitting near the step of the Sunset Arms boarding house, giving a hum... then smiled as he noticed Gerald coming in with the four students he had in mind. Arnold smiled as Gerald brought them over.

"Thanks, Gerald. Helga, Harold, Rhonda, Tucker, welcome!" Arnold smiled. "Thanks for taking time off your busy schedules to visit me."

Helga frowned as she crossed her arms. "Just make it quick, football head. I had a big night planned."

"Exactly what were you planning?" Rhonda asked.

"Trust me, I had plans." Helga crossed her arms.

"Right..." Arnold coughed as he looked towards the four. "The reason I called you all here is because I want to invite you four to help me out on a project."

Helga twitched a bit in excitement, but kept her demeanor as Rhonda, Harold and Tucker smiled. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to be my helpers... in fielding advice from everyone!" Arnold smiled.

Rhonda, Harold and Tucker's faces fell flat as Helga raised an eyebrow. "You mean... give out advice like YOU do all the time? Why would we want what you do best?"

Arnold sighed as he said, "Okay, here's the thing. I've been... getting a lot of asks for help lately... and it's literally getting to the point where I'm being pressured quite a little bit. That's why I decided to form a club..."

The four paused as Harold asked, "A... club?"

Arnold nodded. "Yep... and I only selected the best... Tucker Wittenberg, we may not have known each other too well, but I know you love sports and are more than willing to field any advice regarding that."

"Call it a bit of a hobby of mine." Tucker smiled.

"Harold, you know more than anything about the stupidity most of the boys can do. And you're pretty tough." Arnold explained as Harold gave a smile. "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, I selected you because you're the token rich girl, who doesn't take sass from anybody. In fact, you probably give the best tips for fashion, make-up, and better at understanding most girls than I ever will."

"Awww, thanks Arnold." Rhonda smiled.

"And Helga Pataki, you are bold... maybe more bolder than I am. You may be tough and mean, but you're not afraid to speak the truth." Arnold smiled. "I kinda like that in you."

"R-really?" Helga asked, blushing a bit... before frowning. "So, wait, you selected US to be your helpers for the reasons that we could help others where you can't help in a specific area?"

"Pretty much." Arnold said. "Tell you what, come up to my room and I'll tell you the perks of becoming a member of my little club."

The four kids nodded as they followed Arnold into his house, followed shortly by Gerald, who was raising an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Arnold wanted just these four in particular.

* * *

And that is the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? There will be more coming soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
